Maple and Cherry Blossom
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Japan realizes he is developing feelings for Canada. The gentler and more introverted brother of America who often gets forgotten or ignored. However will his feelings for him be returned? Canapan, Japanada, Yaoi, Fluff *Oneshot* CanadaxJapan, Minor Franada, Platonic France/Canada, Minor Platonic USCan,


**My first attempt at CanaPan or Japanada**

 **Please be kind with reviews**

 **I may attempt to write more in the future**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Japan sat across the table quietly gazing at the wavy-haired blonde across the table. His brown eyes glazed over as his mind wondered to endless fantasies of being in the Canadian's arms. French words being whispered in his ear and the taste of maple in his mouth. God, he could feel himself getting turned on at the thought. But he couldn't, he could not get excited here.

The truth was he had a crush on Matthew and had done for some time. Falling for the Canadian harder than when he slammed a hammer on Mochi for New Years, Though he had been surprised to meet Canada, he had come to enjoy the younger males company very much. He always felt content and peaceful whenever he was around him.

His soft voice and soothing accent, his big violet eyes and that two-toned blonde hair. He was the most beautiful man Japan had ever laid his eyes on before. Every male protagonist from his Yaoi collection come to life. There was something about him that drew Japan in like a moth to a flame.

He didn't have to try hard to make people like him, he was just such a nice person that people were instantly drawn to him. Compared to his loud mouthed, energetic and often childish older brother. Canada was very much a wallflower and introverted, barely ever being noticed by anyone. Thus causing him to feel lonely and depressed a lot of the time.

But he was a very kind person and always willing to help those in need. Even if he got nothing in return he was always happy to have helped that person with whatever had been bothering them. Though he did seem awfully lonely and didn't have many friends which made Japan sad.

But he would hope that his feelings for Canada would be returned, though he knew rejection was a possibility. For him to know that he noticed him and loved him would surely make him happy. Then his smile would be brighter and possibly pointed in his direction more often.

* * *

Japan hurried down the hallway quickly, wanting to avoid unwanted attention. Though he would never usually speak to France, he was someone who was very close to Canada. He was the ex-guardian of Canada who was once one of his colonies. The two shared a father and son relationship to this day despite France being rather odd at times.

"Excuse me France-san" Japan called awkwardly. He had never really asked anyone for help in this situation, usually finding ways to handle it aloe. But he didn't feel confident in giving Canada the letter himself. He would probably just stare at him for too long or say something strange and make a fool out of himself instead.

France turned and smiled to see Japan rushing at him. He looked so cute with his cheeks all red from running, like a rose flushed red with colour. How beautiful. "Bonjour Japan" he replied in his usual flirty tone. How was it that all the other nations were so cute, it made it hard for him to hold himself back. He just wanted to love them all.

Japan panted heavily and caught his breath. He really shouldn't run as much as he did at his age. It didn't really help his bones much and gave him a bad back. But he had just been in such a hurry to catch up with him before he lost his chance. But he would need to take it easier through the day to help recover.

He then straightened up and handed France the letter addressed to Canada bravely. He was risking a lot here but he needed the Canadian to know how he felt instead of being a coward. "Please give this to Canada" he blurted awkwardly. He didn't have the courage to do so himself and knew he would just make a fool out of himself if he did.

France blinked then a dirty look came across his face as he figured it out. "Ohonhonhonhon" he chuckled in his usual tone. It seemed that the shy, kind and yet perverted Japan had fallen for the sweet yet strong Canada. But then, why wouldn't he? He had raised Canada after all, who wouldn't be falling at his feet with someone as adorable and sweet as Canada was. It only made sense after all.

He then took the letter from Japan politely and winked at him "Oui Japan. I will give this to Canada and Promise to keep petit America and Angletterre out of the way" he teased winking at him. He would make sure they would not bother him as he confessed his love to Canada, he would not have him ruin their romantic moment.

Japan gave a look of relief and then let France take the letter from him. "Arigatogozaimashita" he said gratefully. France helping him out meant a lot to Japan given he lacked any social skills due to spending so many years isolated. He was only just getting used to the relationships he had built in the modern era compared to the past.

However, he was worried about confessing his feelings to Canada. What if Canada didn't like him that way and only saw him as a friend? What if he didn't like men at all? What if he had made a mistake and only embarrassed himself. He was putting his honour and relationship as a nation with Canada on the line by confessing his love for the Canadian.

He could feel himself shaking and his nerves kicking in. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this nervous. He would need to calm himself down with some tea later. He then decided to go outside while France bid him farewell. He needed to get some fresh air to clear his mind. Stressing about giving his love letter to Canada had not been good for him.

He was only giving a letter to the person he liked for Kami's sake. Young girls in middle school and high school gave their crushes letters all the time. It was no big deal. Why was he acting like a schoolgirl with a crush? Just what was going through his head lately?

* * *

Japan sat on a bench quietly the breeze blowing his bangs gently in the wind. He could feel himself calming inside compared to his troubled and somewhat anxious state earlier. He was sat with a can of iced coffee in his hands as he watched the blossoms fall to the ground like snow. They were so beautiful, delicate. Almost like snow.

"Pretty aren't they? But I bet they make you feel a little homesick huh?" a soft voice said from behind him with a familiar Canadian accent. They would remind of the cherry blossoms blooming back in his country. But in some way he looked so perfect under them, like he was meant to be there.

Japan felt his cheeks heat, it seemed France had given that letter to Canada sooner than he had expected. He hadn't really prepared to have a conversation with him yet. "N… No. I find them comforting" he stammered shyly. Watching them fall made his heart feel at peace and allowed him to distract himself from whatever troubles were bothering him at that time.

Canada smiled and then sat shyly beside Japan. Compared to his usual duffel coat and boots that he was infamous for, today he was wearing a tanned beige suit due to the warmer weather. "France gave me your letter eh" he replied shyly. He had been very surprised to get such a thing from anyone. He had been genuinely surprised to know Japan felt that way about him.

He thought nobody would ever notice him, feeling constantly in the shadow of his older brother's success. Let alone that someone would prefer him over his brother of all people. But knowing that Japan felt so sincerely about him, he had honestly been so happy to hear it. He had actually cried just a little (not that anyone would notice).

Japan turned the colour of the Camellia that grew in his garden. This was really happening, kami he was not prepared for this. He was shaking like a leaf, Kami help him. He swallowed bravely but kept his eyes averted from Canada "I… I know this sounds odd. I am aware we are both men and well… you probably have someone else you like" he replied hesitantly.

Japan was well aware of how close France and Canada were, though France was his ex-guardian there was nothing to stop them starting a relationship if they wished. France knew Canada better than anyone, knowing how to converse with him and all about his childhood and hobbies. Just like any guardian would.

England was in close national relations with Canada. He was like a second father to Canada and though they didn't always see each other were on good terms with one another. He cared for Canada very much and secretly preferred him over America, due to him being the better behaved and more polite one of the two.

Romano or south Italy was very handsome too and he was known for being a very skillful flirt when he wasn't being a mouthy, bad tempered cry-baby. Though he only acted that way around men not women. But he had a special case with Canada. He was kind to Canada and genuinely liked the guy, him being the only male here he did not badmouth or get in a bad temper around.

Canada smiled fondly and shook his head at Japan's comment. Gay Marriage had been legal in his nation since 2005 so he didn't find this sort of thing odd at all, in fact the complete opposite. "No, it's not strange at all eh. Love is love, it's not limited by gender or sexuality. Its belongs to everyone" he replied gently. If two people loved each other genuinely than they should be allowed to get married.

Japan softened, Canada's words touching his soul. He felt a wave of confidence wash over him and his troubles vanish into nothing. He didn't know why he had been so scared to begin with. He then clenched his hands tightly around the can of iced coffee and kept his head bowed. His bangs covering his face slightly, his cheeks growing redder by the second.

"C… Canada-san. I was wondering… would you… I mean…. Will you please go out with me?" he asked shyly. Though Canada already knew how he felt, he wanted to ask him out in person officially. Knowing that he had a chance with Canada and that he wasn't disgusted by how he felt, he was honestly so relieved inside to hear those words.

Canada blinked and then smiled fondly. A slight blush on his own face but a happy smile also slowly spreading. He had been waiting for a moment like this and now it was finally happening. "Oui Kiku. Je t'ai beaucoup plu depuis longtemps" he confessed shyly. He had always admired Japan from afar, sensing the Japanese nation to be as shy and introverted as himself.

But he always worried that the likes of England or America would win his heart. That someone more outgoing and loud would steal him away and his love would be unnoticed. But he was so happy to know his feelings for Japan were indeed mutual like he wished. He was so happy he could eat an entire pile of pancakes.

Japan then smiled and leaned upwards to gaze at Canada. He no longer felt any fear or doubt, now knowing that Canada felt the exact same way as he did about one another. He then tucked one of his bangs behind his ear shyly. God this felt so awkward to say but he had wanted to for a very long time. "C… Canada-san I… May I kiss you?" he asked shyly.

Canada then laughed fondly. Wasn't that what people did when they liked each other? He didn't have to ask him for permission to kiss him if their feelings were mutual. However, he found it very cute how polite Japan was. He was at least conscious of the other party's feelings. "Oui vous pouvez" he replied tenderly cupping his hand upon Japan's cheek.

The two then closed the gap and shyly leaned towards each other. The two men then kissed lovingly as the petals fell all around them like snow and they confirmed their love for each other. Meanwhile the two lovers had no idea they were being watched or had been followed this entire time by a group of other nations. There was no way they would miss out on this.

France laughed perversely as he watched Canada kiss Japan tenderly. Finally they had gotten together and how cute they were. Mattie had grown up so fast. He felt so proud of him "Bien fair petit Mattie" he chuckled. He had taught him well on how to kiss someone, those lessons had paid off.

England stared in awe as the two nations kissed one another. He had no idea they had feelings for each other, but he was happy for them both as they made a very sweet couple. He would have to offer his congratulations for them later on and make them some scones to celebrate their union as a couple.

China was utterly stunned and at a loss for words to see Kiku kissing another man. The male was so introverted it was like he hated people altogether. But they did make a cute couple and he knew the likes of Canada would never hurt Japan. So he would allow this relationship to blossom.

America simply stared at Canada proudly feeling like an awesome big brother. His brother had finally found the person he loved. "Way to go Mattie" he said quietly. It was fair to say they were all in awe and very proud of the two for confessing their love to each other. But they would have to go and congratulate them later on getting together. It was only expected.

 _ **translations**_

 **Oui-yes**

 **Je T'ai beaucoup plu depuis longtemps-I have liked you for a long time too**

 **Oui vous pouvez-yes you may**

 **Bien fait petit mattie-Well done little mattie**


End file.
